Naruto Redone
by jh831
Summary: Naruto is running from a group of vilagers and gets knocked out and meets someone who will help him through his life. Will have quotes and refferences from different shows, movies, ect. Not that great at the summary part
1. Chapter 1

Mr. J: time for my new story, my new co-host this time around will be Naruto

Naruto: Hello

Mr. J: for those who read HPWTW which was my first story I will do better. But remember that was my first story. Also if anyone has any constructive criticism, go for it, but flamers, kiss my ass. Anyway on with the story.

…

**Holy shit- demon speak**

"You monkey!"- talking

FUCK YOU- yelling

A young boy of 5 was running down the road from a bunch of villagers. He was small for his age because none of the villagers would sell to him. The young boy was 3'9 scrawny and messy blond hair. His clothes were filled with holes(if you think about it that doesn't make sense) He managed to loose them in an ally and hid behind a dumpster.

This wasn't the first time he was being chased, and he knew it wouldn't be the last. All he knew was that he had to be quiet and hope that they pass by and he can get to his cave that he found after he was kicked out of the orphanage.

"Where is that bastard, I will get my revenge on that demon." A few cheers were heard with the man. Naruto heard a thud and looked across the roof to the ANBU who were the leafs major shinobi. Naruto knew most of them because at one time or another at least a few had saved him. However, not all of them did their job at protecting Naruto.

Naruto paled as the ANBU whistled and pointed to where Naruto was hiding. He then heard loud footsteps and felt someone grab him by his shirt and threw him into the wall.

Naruto's head smacked against the wall and started to bleed. His vision became blurry as he heard them scream about killing the demon and finishing what the fourth Hokage started.

One of the people in the crowd was a ninja and grabbed Naruto out of the mans grasp and used a kunai to pin each hand crucifixion style to the wooden fence a few feet away.

Naruto then saw out of the corner of his eye someone grab a pipe that was on the ground and got a running start and hit him in the gut knocking the wind out of him. He felt a few ribs broke and the last thing he heard and saw was a yell. "WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING, ANBU, AREST THESE PEOPLE NOW AND TAKE THEM TO IBIKI AND ANKO NOW!" Then everything went black.

…

Mindscape

…

While all of this was going on a Bijuu was watching with disgust. **Those lousy ingrates, attacking a kit, not cool, not cool at all. I think it is time I should talk to my host before anything else happens. **

Naruto was wondering where he was, one moment he was hanging on a fence the next he was in a sewer.

He felt something tugging on his mind to go a certain way. So he followed it till he came to a room with huge bars that went to the ceiling. Naruto saw a note with kanji that said seal. Naruto looked around again and saw an outline of a huge fox.

**About time you got here kit**. To the surprise of the huge fox the child did not flinch.

"Who are you, where am I?" Naruto had an idea now that he thought about it. He had seen sealing done by ninja before and the thought of everyone calling him demon started to make sense.

**I am the Nine Tailed Fox Kyubi and you young one are in your mindscape. You are currently here from your traumatic experience. I was just able to get you hear this time.**

Naruto was shocked, he knew of the Kyubi and that it attacked the village and like everyone else thought that the fourth killed the beast but obviously they all were wrong.

"How did you get here? Why did you attack the village, do you know the way to San Jose?"

**I was sealed into you by the fourth Hokage, you can not kill any of us, yes there are more than me. There are 9 of us Bijuu. I didn't mean to attack your village, I was trapped in a Genjutsu by Madera Uchia and forced to attack, I'm a victim here just like the rest of you and yes, I do know the way to San Jose**

Naruto nodded his head in understanding and took a deep breath. **You are taking this well kit, I thought you would be screaming and ranting about me being in you.**

Naruto ran a hand through his hair, "Well bitching about it aint going to change a thing, so why complain. Also when I saw you and then remembered being called a demon I put two and two together."

They looked at each other and had a feeling of piece with each other knowing that they were not alone any more.

**You are a lot easier to deal with than my first host and my last host, your mother, man was she a pain. She wouldn't come and visit or even give me a chance to talk to her, she chained me to a wall and forced me to give her my chakra when she needed it. **

When Naruto heard that his whole body froze he couldn't even feel his heart beat. "You knew my mother?" the fox just realized what it said and sighed.

**Yes I knew your mother, her name was Kushina. Like I said she was my former host. Didn't anyone tell you who they were? After all your last name is Uzumaki. They were a clan from Uzugakure. Mito Uzumaki was married to the first Hokage as a piece act. Kushina was I think a cousin of Mito, I don't remember. **

Naruto shook his head. He had asked the third time and time again and he said he didn't know and sometimes he would slip and say that he couldn't tell Naruto just yet. This got Naruto angry, the one person who he trusted had lied to him. He also just found out that he was related to the first Hokage through marriage. Here he was living on the streets when he had an inheritance.

Naruto got shook his head again to get back to focus. "Do you know who my Father was?" The fox nodded its head and to Naruto's amazement changed into a woman that looked about 20 years old in a red kimono. Naruto looked and blinked, and blinked again. "You're a girl?"

**Of course I am, what do you think that everything big and strong has to be a man? **Naruto was about to answer but Kyubi cut him off. **Don't answer that. Anyway, your father….was the fourth Hokage.**

Naruto was shocked, that bastard sealed the fox in him. He started to breath hard and the level of the sewer water started to rise. Kyubi noticed this and hugged Naruto to her and held him for a while and he eventually calmed down and just held onto Kyubi for all he was worth.

After he got calmed down enough to talk. He asked why he was chosen to live this life of pain. Kyubi told him that he probably thought that he wouldn't ask another family to do that when he wasn't willing to risk the same.

Naruto got mad again he saw it that the village was more important than his own son and left him to the dogs that were most of the village populace.

Naruto then came to a conclusion, he was a good Hokage, but a worthless parent who would event think that he would be treated fairly. So he would respect the position and hate the man.

Even the third was turning out to be a bastard to him when he was thinking about it. He would remember the old man telling him that the people were in jail and the next day he would see them out walking down the street or taunting him. So he was going to have to be careful about who he trusts from now on. He would keep an eye on the old man.

While this was going on Kyubi was watching Naruto with interest. It was obvious that something was going on in his head. J

When Naruto looked up into Kyubi's eyes to let her know he was back. He steeled his resolve "Kyubi can you help me become strong? I don't want to be week any more and let people walk all over me."

Kyubi thought about it and decided that she had some blame in all of this making his live miserable, so she agreed to help him become stronger. She told him it would be hell, but he knew it would be worth it in the end.


	2. Chapter 2

Mr. J: Hello and welcome back, I forgot to say this in the beginning chapter, I don't own anything

Naruto: No he doesn't

Mr. J: Well lets get this show on the road

…

When Naruto finished speaking with Kyubi they decided to keep it that he knew about her a secret for the moment. Kyubi then told Naruto to get up and go to his cave and get ready for his training.

When Naruto woke up he was in the hospital. "Naruto, are you alright?" He looked to his side and saw the third. He had to bite his tong to keep a somewhat calm façade.

"Yea gramps, just another beating. I still don't know why they do that, do you old man?" The third shook his head and told him no. 'dam villagers making his life hell, I wish I could do more for him but the council would get into a fuss and make my life even harder' thought the Hokage.

"Hey old man, when can I get out of here?" That brought the Hokage back from his musings. He told Naruto that he could get out of there today now that he was healed up.

As the Hokage was walking Naruto back to his apartment he noticed Naruto was quiet most of the time. Naruto then asked if he could join the ninja academy so he could learn to protect himself. Sarutobi looked at Naruto and asked him why he would.

Naruto told him that he would need to get strong to protect his precious people. This made Sarutobi happy to hear. Hearing that gave him hope for the future of the village of not hurting Naruto. However Naruto was still to young. He told him that he would have to wait for 3 more years before he could start. Naruto pretended to be sad but told the old man he understood.

When they got to his apartment the Hokage told him that it would get better and left him alone.

After the old man left, Naruto headed to his cave which was in training ground 44 better known as the forest of death. Naruto got to his cave and Kyubi instructed him on how to draw seals in the dirt which would keep his presence hidden from everyone.

….

A few months later

we find Naruto sitting under a waterfall meditating while a few clones were practicing water walking while a few were doing the tree walking and a few were working on their hand sign speed.

Kyubi had taught him how to make shadow clones to help him with his training. She knew from Kushina that what shadow clones learned, it transferred back to original. They were also solid so they could last a few hits. The only drawbacks were that it did not transfer back physical muscle mass also that if you dispelled many at once the overload on the original could be harmful.

Kyubi also taught him how to make a blood clone. It was a clone that would last as long as the original wanted it to or till the clone was killed. Naruto had this clone out on the town while he was training as to not arouse suspicion.

So while Naruto was meditating he was in his mindscape talking with Kyubi. They were discussing what Naruto should do, training and sparing with clones could get you only so much experience.

They decided that Naruto would train for three years till the academy started and then leave the blood clone to go to the academy while Naruto would go out on the world and travel and get experience. He would return a few days before he was supposed to graduate from the academy and go from there.

They also discussed how they would fund their little trip. Kyubi taught Naruto the henge and he would send out clones as different people and have them pickpocket and have them come back to the cave and drop off and dispel.

By the end of the next month Naruto had a surprising 5 million. His clones kept to the rich area so they had a lot of money. Naruto would also have the clones keep collecting so by the time he left he would have a lot of money for when he left and enough for when he returned.

…..

One month later Kyubi had Naruto start working on nature manipulation. Kyubi was fire and earth. Naruto had wind and water manipulation. She said that she would teach him elemental jutsu as soon as he had this down, it would make learning them that much easier and also not cost as much as much chackra.

Naruto had clones working on wind fire, water, and earth manipulation. Kyubi also learned that he could combine a few of them.

Earth and fire would be magma, water and wind would make ice, water and earth would make mud.

Naruto was then working on sealing that he Kyubi picked up from being sealed in Kushina and Mito. They did not know that she was able to fore a small amount to their eyes and learned with them.

Earlier that month Naruto tore off a small part of the seal which gave Kyubi access to his senses such as sight, hearing, smell and sometimes touch. This made it easier for them to communicate.

…..

One month later Naruto started learning jutsu. With all the work he put into his chakra control and nature manipulation it was easier.

Naruto made eighty shadow clones. Twenty for each group.

Twenty went to fire, twenty to water, twenty to earth, and twenty to wind. Ten of each group would practice the hand signs and speed while the rest worked on the actual jutsu and application.

They practiced that for a week until they could do a jutsu without hand signs. Naruto and Kyubi were pleased at the progress that they were making.

While the clones were doing that Naruto and Kyubi were working on Naruto's fitness. His current workout schedule which would change from time to time was as followed:

8-9 make clones and have them work on control, manipulation, jutsu for the day.

9-10 stretch

11-12 run as long as he can as fast as he can to build up stamina and lung capacity.

12-1 lunch

1-2 push ups, sit ups, crunches, jumping jacks, squat thrusts

2-3 swim to stretch muscles and flexibility

4-5 get used to resistance seals and weight seals

5-6 dinner

6-7 work on tijutsu and kenjutsu(sword) katas

7-8 spar with clones

8-9 unwind by stretching and meditation

9- bed

This would change up every other week with his other workings.

8-9 create clones to work with jutsu and manipulation

9-10 practice stealth

10-11 practice dodging kunai and shuriken and jutsu

11-12 watch ANBU patrols and memories routs

12-1 lunch

1-2 infiltrate secure locations without being caught witch he never was

2-3 look for the leafs week points in security

4-5 work on seals

5-6 dinner

6-7 work on putting Kyubi's chackra into a clone and get her out of the seal for a little bit

7-9 work on anything that needs work

9-10 bed

That was his work schedule for the next three years.

Surprisingly the blood clone was never fond out and the Sarutobi never found out. Every time he would watch Naruto through his seeing ball that belonged to the current Kage to keep tabs on the villagers. Of course it was safe to say that the hot springs were made sure to be looked after for a very good amount of time.

Even during when the old would visit, he still couldn't tell.

…

Three years later

Naruto was now 8 and was 4' 5 and a good 110 pounds. Not pure muscle, but not all fat. Naruto wore black Anbu Pants, A black shirt with chain mail under the shirt. On the shirt he sewn the Uzumaki symbol. He had his hair combed back.

His personality was quiet and waited for information before action but knew when to act. He also was on a constant look out to where it wasn't obvious for things that were off.

The Naruto that the village knew was totally different he was a loud obnoxious kid shouting on how he was going to be hokage. He would wear a bright orange jumpsuit that a few stores would sell to him.

Eventually it was time to go. Naruto over the years had added onto the cave to where it came out outside of the village. He also prepared by taking 50 million that he had gotten from pick pocketing over the years. He also put the rest which was another 75 million hidden in the cave.

Naruto hinged as a ninja bought a lot of shuriken and kunai. He sealed them in scrolls. His current count was 500 of each and fifty of them sealed in seals on his hands. His right hand had kunai and his left had shuriken, all he needed to do was add chackra and out they came.

Naruto had been going to different towns just outside of the village watching which routs were used the most by civilians, ninja, and what time they were most used.

He left during the time that it was most used because nobody would notice a kid by themselves at that time.

…..

A few hours of traveling later Naruto got to an inn and sat down and ordered some food. While he was waiting he overheard something interesting.

"So Mei, how did the meting with the Hokage go? Will he help with the rebellion?" a man that was dressed in a hunter ninja uniform that had seen better days was asking a beautiful young woman.

The woman had red hair and was in a blue dress. "No Ao it didn't, he said that they were still recovering from the Kyubi attack that happened eight years ago. He said he couldn't send anybody to help, but the country looked really great in my opinion. Bastard must be stingy or just doesn't want to help.

Damit how the fuck are we supposed to deal with a jinchuricki?"

This got Naruto's attention. Naruto and Kyubi had a conversation while the one with Ao and Mei had theirs.

"What do you think Kyu-chan? This could be the Mist rebellion we were hearing about for a few months now."

Kyubi thought it over, "Well this would defiantly get you some experience and defiantly some allies. But fighting a jinchuricki will be interesting, I wonder who it could be. Well I say we help them."

Naruto agreed with her and waited five minutes till after the two left to follow.

He caught up with the two about ten miles away from the inn. Naruto masked his signature and snuck up on them.

He overheard them still talking about what they were planning to do. That was when Naruto made his move.

Naruto dropped down 10 yards in front of the two who dropped into fighting stances.

Naruto held up his hands in a sign that he meant no harm.

"Who are you! You think that you can take us?" Ao said in a tough voice that promised pain.

Naruto shook his head. "No I heard about your dilemma and I am offer my help." Mei eyed him carefully. "What can a kid do that other strong ninja's can not?"

She figured she might as well hear this kid out. The rebellion was not going as planned so any options could not hurt.

Naruto nodded and started to speak. "Well I have 10 million on me that I can give to the rebellion. Also I have been training and just need experience. But most of all, I can help you fight fire with fire in this case." A grin marking Naruto's lips to see how long it would take them to get the meaning.

Ao spoke up. "What makes you think we cant just kill you and take the money?" Naruto told him that they were in seals on his body and if he died then his body would burn and take away any chance of them getting the money.

While Ao was talking Mei was thinking about what Naruto said, fire with fire. Then it hit her like a ton of bricks.

Mei spoke up cutting Ao off, " You're a jinchuricki aren't you?" Ao stopped and got in front of Mei protecting her in case Naruto attacked.

Naruto grinned. "Why yes I am. Like I said fire with fire. So what do you say, need my help?" Mei and Ao were quiet thinking about the offer.

Mei spoke up, "What do you want in return surly you aren't going to do this for complete strangers?"

Naruto told her that he would get experience at fighting and also gain some allies. Ao and Mei talked about it and decided that it would be good for the rebellion with the money and a moral of a jinchuricki.

Mei accepted and asked what one he had. Naruto told him the Kyubi which shocked Ao and Mei.

Mei asked about the Kyubi being alive because it was believed that the fourth Hokage killed it. Naruto told her that you cant kill the Bijuu , just seal them.

After a few more questions they left for the rebel base.

On the way there Mei realized that they didn't know the kids name. when she asked she was surprised at his last name.

He told her he was Naruto Uzumaki which shocked Mei. She asked what his mothers name was and it turns out that they were related. It turns out that Mei was a cousin of Kushina.

Naruto was shocked, he had other family out there he was happy and so was Kyubi that Naruto wasn't alone besides with her.

…..

A week later

Naruto, Ao and Mei finally made it to Mist and Naruto was introduced to the rebels who were a little reluctant about a kid being a big help but after a few weeks with the kid helped those worries go away.

Once Naruto got settled down it was time to plan.

…..

Mr. J: Well another chapter down. Hope it was good.

Naruto: Oh yea, I'm bad ass and I am going to fight a way. The only way it could be better is with the nostalgia critic coming back. OH wait he is. February 5 he is back. See him at seriously, its that website is awesome

Mr. J: yes it is, well until next time


	3. Chapter 3

Mr. J: welcome back, don't own anything, lets gets this show on the road

Naruto: don't I get to say anything?

Mr. J: (grins) you just did

Naruto: (face palms)

…..

One year later

The war had taken a huge change since Naruto joined the rebellion. To everyone's surprise the rebels were gaining ground and the Mizukage was getting angry.

(Mizukage P.O.V)

The Mizukage was looking out of his office window overlooking the village. 'The Mist village is one of the top five villages and yet these rebels were making a mockery of it, of HIM'. All he knew was that it started off with a few victories here and there, but now they were gaining steam and pushing towards the village.

He was now down to at last 100 capable ninja besides himself. He thought that he wouldn't have to get his hands dirty, but now he had no choice.

Just as he was about to go back to his paperwork a bird flew in and it had a scroll attached to it. He read the note.

_Mizukage, _

_It seams that you are at the end of your rope. We have seen to much bloodshed on both sides. We feel like a compromise is in order. One last battle, one on one, our best against your best….which would probably be you. _

_If you do decide that this is the best way to end the war then send a note back saying yes or no. _

_We await your answer,_

_Leader of the rebellion _

_Mei T._

Once he read the letter he figured that he could easily win against the rebel best.

So he wrote a note saying that he agreed and let the bird carry it out of the office back to the rebels.

(normal P.O.V)

Naruto over the course of the year had come along way. He was un prepared for what true war would bring.

Fighting and killing for someone besides yourself was a lot different than just sparing. He now understood that being a ninja could not be taken lightly. His first kill had shaken him, but with the help of Mei and Kyubi, he got through it.

Also over the year Naruto got to know his distant cousin Mei. She was fun but knew when to be serious when the time came to it.

They had grown close over the year. They fought as a well oiled machine. Alone with Ao, the trio had taken down most of the loyalists.

Naruto was sitting at a campfire thinking about the war when the bird with the Mizukage response was on. He read it and took the message to Mei.

Mei read it and asked Naruto what he wanted to do. Naruto told her that he was going to fight. Out of everyone the Mizukage could think of facing, he was not one of them.

Naruto wrote a reply to the Mizukage telling them that the fight would take place in four days five miles from the village.

After the letter was sent Kyubi figured it was time for him to sign the fox contract. Naruto was shocked because Kyubi said that nobody was worthy before and now she was offering it to him. He was honored and signed the contract.

…..

The rest of the time before the fight Naruto was preparing a strategy that he figured might work. He ran it by both Mei and Kyubi who liked the idea.

Naruto the rest of the time was getting ready by having his clones scan the field after the Mizukage agreed.

…..

Naruto was ready when the time came. He summoned a four tail fox and had him hide his chackra and hide as a rock.

A few hours later the Mizukage showed up with 10 of his best shinobi. He took off his robe and was in his battle gear.

He expected Mei to step into the clearing but instead, Naruto walked into it. The Mizukage was not amused.

"Is this for real, you expect me to believe a boy is about to fight me." He thought that it was a way to show that they were giving up so he went along with it. He did not know the trouble he was about to walk into.

Mei then walked into the clearing and began the match and ran like hell out of there.

Naruto waited by the rock that was the fox for the Mizukage to make the first move. Yagura (the Mizukage) charged and just as he was about to strike the fox struck with his tails and held down Yagura. Before Yagura could counter Naruto did a 5 seal prong jutsu and knocked him out before he could recover.

Naruto then breathed a sigh of relief. He looked at Yagura again he noticed a few seal on Yagura. Naruto examined it and determined that it was a loyalty seal and a suggestion seal.

Naruto removed those seals as Mei and the others came into the clearing. They congratulated Naruto on his win and asked what was going on with Yagura.

Naruto told them that there were seals on him which might of made him loopy. He then told everyone to back up and he undid the 5 prong seal and slapped Yagura to wake him up. When he did he began to beg for forgiveness. This surprised everyone.

When Naruto asked him to clarify Yagura told them that he was having a meeting with Orochimaru and the last thing he remembers of his own free will. He also said that Orochimaru told him to start the blood line purges and treat them as dirt.

When Naruto asked what he planned to do now that he had his free will he said that he was not fit to be Mizukage. He looked at Mei and suggested her. She was willing to fight and die for this Village so it made since to him.

Mei was shocked, she wasn't suspecting to be nominated, she just wanted to free her home. But she thought about it the more she thought she could do for her home. Naruto told her that she had his backing.

Mei accepted and the everyone who went to the battle rested while word was spread that the war was over and the rebels have won.

….

When Yagura, Mei, Ao and Naruto along with the rebels returned to the village, they were met by the council of the village. They began to argue about having a blood line user as their Mizukage, but Naruto would hear non of it and killed them all.

When he was done, he noticed everyone was watching him. "What, I thought you were going to start new?" Everyone sweat dropped, Mei spoke up, "Um Naruto, while I do appreciate what you just did, maybe you should leave the politics to us ok?" Naruto rubbed the back of his head Sheepishly and apologized.

…..

A few weeks later

Naruto was standing outside the village walls with Mei and Ao and Yagura. Naruto told them that it was time to continue his journey and he needed more experience. They questioned why he needed more experience when he fought in a war, he told them that he had to do more traveling and get more world experience and fight the best he can.

Mei was sad to see her cousin go. Naruto hugged her and told her that he would keep in touch and let her know how he is doing. Naruto also told her that once he got to the village hidden in the leaves, he would tell her when he would take the chunning exams so she could come visit.

She thanked him and kissed him on the cheek and gave him the title of the bloody mist fox. She also gave him some scrolls and told them to give those to any of the seven swordsmen of the mist if he ever came upon them. He would try to convince them and if they declined then give them the scrolls that asked them personally to come back.

Naruto told her that he would do just that and went to go say goodbye to Ao and Yagura.

Ao gave him a fist bump and told gave him some water jutsu and most importantly the hidden mist Jutsu. Naruto was honored and thanked him.

Yagura told Naruto that he had a friend in the three tail jinchuricki and if he ever needed him, he would come.

Naruto bid them goodbye and left the mist, headed for his next adventure.

….

Mr. J: bet you were expecting a epic battle seen. Well I'm still a new writer and working on battle writing. But I will get better.

Also just a heads up, there will be no Akatsuki, but a different story line.

Naruto: well that's a relief, wait what is going to happen?

Mr. J: (grins) oh you will see…you will see (crazy laughter)

Naruto: (shivers) help me


	4. Chapter 4

Mr. J: welcome back

Naruto: (waves)

Mr. J: So looking at the news today, I didn't know the pope could step down, I guess the last time that happened was in the 1400's.

Orochimaru: (in clergy clothes) Dam, well lets see who they get to cover up my…I mean our….I mean the molestation charges which are false (sweats)

Naruto: (backs away)

Mr. J: that was just my opinion don't get your underwear in a bunch. I don't own anything so on with the show

…..

Naruto was walking down the road when he heard a fight going on. He jumped up onto a tree and made his way to the battle.

When he got there he saw a girl about 4 years older than him panting over a dead shinobi from Iwa (hidden village in the rocks). She was looking at her victim and lost consciousness. Naruto saw that she was falling so he sped up and caught her before she could hit the ground.

He looked at her to make sure she wasn't to badly hurt and noticed she had a Kumo headband. Naruto made two shadow clones to make up camp a mile from there. Naruto made his way after the clones and sat her down against a tree. He knew better than to disrobe a girl so he wasn't going to take off any of her clothes, just treat what he can.

When the clones were done setting up camp he set her down on a cot and went to work bandaging her up. While he was fixing her up Kyubi told him that she felt something familiar about this person. When Naruto flared some of Kyubi's chackra, blue chackra rose to meet it. **KIT, THAT IS THE NIBI JINCHIRICKI, SHE HOLDS THE TWO TAILED CAT, TAKE CARE OF HER KIT, SHE WAS A GOOD FRIEND TO ME**. Naruto nodded and fixed her up and let her sleep.

He noticed on her shirt was a nametag that said bitch. He knew that wasn't her name, and waited for her to wake up.

….

When the girl woke up she realized she was on a soft mattress and jumped up and got out a kunai and got into an attack stance.

Naruto smiled from his chair and waved and motioned to some fish that he caught earlier. She saw the fish and her stomach growled and she blushed. "Don't worry, its not poisoned, and no I just got the wounds I could see, I did not disrobe you, the rest you will have to do for yourself. Eat up, and take a bath in the river over there (he pointed to his right where the sound of running water was coming from. He got some soap and put it near a stump with a towel.

She looked at him cautiously and grabbed a plate of fish and began to eat. She kept her eyes on the man that saved her. Naruto smiled when she began to eat. "My name is Naruto. I am currently on a training trip to gain experience in the world. I am from the leaf, I know you are from Kumo, but I don't care, you have done nothing to me so I won't do anything to you. I mean you no harm, also I saw a nametag on your shirt that said bitch, I doubt that is your real name."

The girl nodded and put her plate down. She stretched and Naruto got a good look at her. She was maybe a foot or so taller than him. He himself being at 4'3 at the time. She had blond hair the same as him and a skinny face(not sure if that makes sense).

The girl looked at him and began to speak, "Thank you Naruto for helping me, though I don't know why you did. My name is Yugito I am a ginning of Kumo. Thank you for not calling me bitch, or I would have hurt you very badly. Thank you for your hospitality. Might I ask what you are doing out here though by yourself? Aren't your parents going to worry about you?"

Naruto gave her a grim smile, "Well like I said I am gaining experience in the world. I have training, I am a shinobi, I have had an awesome trainer and I helped out in the Kiri war and helped the rebels win, they gave me the name bloody fox of the mist."

Yugito was shocked, here was a person she had herd about and thought that the person would have had to be at least in their teens, but this kid, she was curious to know more about him.

"I have been training for a while, and getting real world experience is better than just training, after all, sparring can only do so much to get you prepared. As for my parents, they are dead. Killed in the Kyubi attack. But I don't blame her, she was hypnotized by an Uchia. Yes the Kyubi is a girl. I should know since I am her Jinchuricki, just like you are the NIBI jinchuricki. By the way, Kyu says hello."

To say Yugito was shocked would be an understatement. She had heard of the Kyubi attack. She then realized what he just said to her about being a jinchuricki and about his parents.

Yugito placed a hand on his shoulder, "I am sorry about your parents. Yes I am a jinchuricki and it is nice to meet another one. Kumo has another one but he is the eight tails we call him Bee. He is treated way better than I am though. How were you treated?"

Naruto told her about all the beatings, starvation and name calling and being discriminated against and not allowed in stores. She didn't know that he had it so bad, all she had was name calling and disrespect but she was still allowed in stores and charged fair prices.

They sat there in silence for a while before Yugito went to take a bath. She took a scroll that she had with her that had some extra clothes and bandages and went to go get cleaned up. When she got back Naruto had a fire going and it was getting dark.

She sat down and Naruto asked where her squad was. She said that they were doing patrols and were to meet the next day. Naruto nodded and told her she could stay with him and she took the offer.

The talked for most of the night and finally fell asleep. When they woke up Naruto made them breakfast and Yugito got ready to go.

After breakfast Yugito checked her pack and thanked her hero again and gave him a kiss on the cheek. She smiled at his blush.

She told him that they should have nicknames for each other. She thought about it, and for him she came up with Foxy-hottie. Naruto then came up with one for her, Boo-boo-kitty-fuck. (if you get the reference…Snoogens!)

They then said goodbye to each other and left the clearing in different directions with a feeling that they would meet again some day.

…...

A year later Naruto 11 (three years after Naruto left the leaf)

Naruto was walking down a road and came to a gambling town. He heard some that they had a blackjack tournament going on and he figured to have some fun. Naruto paid the entry fee and sat down at a table.

Three hours later Naruto left the casino 5 million richer. He walked by another casino and a tall busty woman came strolling out with a younger brunet woman carrying a pig. Naruto immediately knew who they were. Tsunade and Shizune.

Tsunade was the slug Sannin, an expert medic ninja and his supposed godmother, Shizune was her apprentice. Naruto didn't know how to react, so he just followed them out of town while staying hidden.

Naruto was in a tree when he heard Tsunade call him out. He jumped down. He now stood at 5'4 and was wearing black Anbu pants, a black shirt, and black sandals.

Tsunade eyed him, she had to admit the kid did look familiar "Alright kid who the fuck are you?" She was in a fighting stance while Shizune had her arms in her shirt pockets read to take out senbon needles if needed.

Naruto eyed her and unleashed a little of Kyubi's killing intent. Tsunade froze along with Shizune. "Why don't you recognize me godmother? Actually I wouldn't, considering how long its been since you have seen me if you had at all."

Tsunade was floored with emotion. She was told by the elders that he had died while the Kyubi was sealed into him.

Without warning Tsunade disappeared and reappeared in front of Naruto hugging him and crying. She told him that she was told that he was dead.

They set up camp and spent the rest of the night catching up. Naruto told her that he was knew about the Kyubi and was trained by her. He also told her that he was gaining world experience. In all she was proud of him.

She asked him if he wanted to come with them for a while. He figured he had nothing better to do and maybe get trained by Tsunade and Shizune as well would help him out in his training. He also helped Tsunade get over her fear of blood.

So over the next year Tsunade and Shizune taught him medical techniques as well as how to use super strength. They also taught him how to use their tijutsu styles as well.

They traveled all over the elemental countries. From Iwa, to Kumo where Naruto met up with Yugito again, to Mist where they relaxed with Mei, to Snow, to waterfall, to tea and other countries. Naruto had gained a lot of experience.

…

A year later Naruto age 12 (4 years after laving leaf)

Eventually the came back to fire country. Naruto figured it was time to return to the leaf. He told Tsunade not to tell Jaria that she met him and to let him stew.

Naruto made it to near the leaf gates by his tunnel. Naruto then felt three chackra signatures and went to check it out. When he got there he saw Mizuki a downed Iruka, and his blood clone. Mizuki was about to throw a kunai at the blood clone (BC) but before he could the real Naruto threw a kunai and it went through the head of Mizuki.

Iruka and the BC were shocked to see Mizuki drop. Naruto dropped down. "What the fuck is going on here?" He turned to BC and shook his head, "Why are you wearing those rags you idiot?"

BC rubbed his neck and chuckled nervously, " Sorry boss, well the village wont let me buy anything else. And Mizuki told me how to pass the ginning exam. I kept getting caught up on the clone jutsu." Naruto shook his head and called him an idiot. Naruto grabbed the scroll and put it over his back and put a hand over Iruka and BC shoulder and stepped on Mizuki and ported (teleported thing, this way is easier to say) to the Hokage's office.

…..

The Hokage shook his head, he saw the whole thing on his crystal ball and had a feeling a headache was about to come on.

Naruto, BC, Iruka, and dead Mizuki appeared in his office. The blood clone chuckled nervously and waved at the hokage. "Hey old man." The hokage held up his hand and looked at the BC. "Naruto explain," but before the clone could say anything the real Naruto sat down and told him his job was done and to dispel. The clone did leaving blood on the floor and the memories of the clone rushing to the real Naruto who with practice sorted through the memories and was pissed to say the least.

Sarutobi was surprised to see what happened while Iruka was freaking out on why his Naruto just burst into blood.

Naruto glared at the old man, who flinched under his gaze. He then turned to Iruka who also flinched. "So….let me get this strait…..you both knew about the Kyubi? And yes I know, don't fuck with me old man and tell me the truth or I will teach your paperwork how to multiply."

Sarutobi and Iruka told them that they knew. "You both fucked me over. Tell me how big are the normal graduates chackra reserves?" Iruka told him that they were small. "And tell me, how much chackra goes into a clone?" Sarutobi told him a small amount of control and a small amount of chackra. "So tell me, how the fuck did you expect me to pass when I have a bigger chackra supply then four kages?"

At this both men blanched, the didn't know how to answer, they thought about it and he was rite. They did mess with him, even if it wasn't the real Naruto. They both realized that this was just another way they failed him.

The hokage tried to figure out who this new Naruto was. "What happened to you Naruto, is there a voice telling you to act this way, why are you acting like this?"

Naruto shook his head. "For eight years, I had to put up with crap of this village. Nobody would teach me, and you would barely look after me half of the time. So after a beating one day the Kyubi had enough and talked to me. She helped me understand what was going on. And most of all she trained me."

At that Sarutobi slowly reached for his hidden kunai incase Naruto attacked. He just hoped his speed would be enough. Naruto saw this and snorted, "don't worry I wont attack unless attacked first. And I WILL KILL. So for the last 4 years you were dealing with a blood clone and I was out gaining real world experience. I have fought battles, killed, save lives. I am not the same Naruto you knew."

Sarutobi apologized to Naruto that he could do nothing much for him. "you are a shell of your former self Sarutobi, where is the God of Shinobi that I have heard of, where is the fearsome man? All I see is a punching bag that the Council uses. This is not a democracy, the council and advisors have no power, and if you have given them any, take it away. Now start acting like a man instead of a bitch!"

Sarutobi nodded at Naruto's assessment of him, he had gone to long without using his true power. He vowed to chance from here on out.

Sarutobi apologized again. Naruto then told the man that he knew about his parents causing the old man to pail. He said that his dad had to many enemies that would send assassins after Naruto. Naruto flipped him off and told him that he had to many assassination tries on him in his own home. That made the old man cringe. Naruto also told him that he had been to Iwa and they had no hatred towards the 4th hokage, they realize that it was a war and that he was doing his job like they were theirs. The old man was shocked at this realizing now that he had really screwed Naruto over.

Naruto told the old man that he was going to move into his parents compound and he wasn't taking no for an answer. The old man apologized again and gave Naruto the keys to his parents house.

The old man asked what he would rate himself as Naruto responded that he could easily beat the old man. He also told Sarutobi that he had full control which made Sarutobi pail. So the old man asked what rank he would want, Naruto told him that he would take jonin but would go undercover as a ginning to keep them safe for now, but after the chunning exams, he would go back to his jonin duties. The hokage said that he would have to test Naruto just to make sure.

After the test the hokage was on his knees panting while Naruto was standing not even winded. This amazed those who watched the fight. They never expected someone so young to be able to beat a kage. but the just saw it.

Sarutobi agreed to Naruto's plan and gave him his flack jacket and put him in the file that only jonin and above could access.

Sarutobi told him to be at team placements a week from then.

The question on everyone's mind was could they survive this new Naruto.

…..

Mr. J: so that was another chapter

Naruto: Snoogens

Mr. J: See you all next time


	5. Chapter 5

Mr. J: welcome back, disclaimer: I don't own anything, except what I come up with in my mind

Naruto: (waves) hello

Mr. J: heard some bad news, the IOC (international Olympic committee) is taking out wrestling. They say that not enough people watch it and that it is loosing television ratings. Well here is an idea, show it at a normal time and not like 3 in the morning. Also why take away an event that happened since the first Olympics, why not take away ping pong, or synchronized swimming.

Naruto: true that

Mr. J: on with the show

…..

Naruto woke up the next morning and decided he changed his mind. He cleaned himself up and ported to the Hokage's office.

Sarutobi looked up and was surprised to see Naruto there that early.

"Naruto, what can I do for you?" Sarutobi thought it might be important, besides, getting away from his paperwork, the enemy that no kage could defeat, for a while wouldn't hurt.

Naruto cracked his neck, "I change my mind about being undercover and that shit. Just put me in as a rotational Jonin to help each team. This way I don't have to hear any bitching about listening to rank. Sure the other Jonin will have seniority, but I don't want them pulling rank on me."

Sarutobi thought about it, he figured this wouldn't hurt. Since Naruto's spot was already filled since he (blood clone Naruto) didn't pass and wouldn't have to rearrange people. He agreed to that. He told them that he would spend a week with each team and then repeat.

Naruto agreed and went about his business for the day.

…..

A week later- team placement

Naruto waited till everyone was inside besides Iruka. Naruto walked in wearing his black overcoat which hid his Jonin flack jacket.

"Hey, what are you doing here dobe, this is for the people who passed, and you failed like the looser you are." Said a boy wearing a gray jacket that had what looked like fur around the border of the jacket. On his head was a white dog. When Naruto looked through his old memories he had the persons name.

"Kiba you dumb piece of shit," Naruto pointed to his headband, "I did pass you blind piece of shit, and you say your observant. Naruto went to walk past him but Kiba grabbed his arm. Naruto looked at the dog, "You might want to get down." The dog named Akimaru listened and jumped down off Kiba. Naruto then flung Kiba into the wall, leaving a indentation of him.

Naruto looked around the class to see everyone shocked silent. Naruto took off his black overcoat which was a duster to reveal him in black Anbu pants, guards, a pair of kodachi, a black muscle shirt which showed off his well toned arms which had a tattoo of Kyubi with her nine tails behind her.

A bunch of the girls blushed at how well he looked with ought his annoying orange jump suit.

Naruto stood up strait and walked around the class. "As you can see I am a Jonin, what you all failed to realize over the past few years that that idiot was a blood clone. The real me, myself, was traveling gaining real world experience with situations such as assassinations, infiltration, demolition, tracking, hostage rescue, assault, interrogation, information gathering and distribution, protection detail, patrol detail, and others that I cant think of at the moment.

I have done shit that you will do when you are Anbu when you were still in your first years of the academy. I didn't want to go to this puke school because it would be a waist of time for me.

I am going to be on rotation with your teams to help where I see fit. I will be spending one week with each of your teams.

Naruto then began his big speech. " If you survive recruit training you will be a weapon, you will be a minister of death praying for war, until that day you are pukes, you are the lowest form of life on earth. You are not even human fucking beings. You are nothing but unorganized grab asses pieces of amphibian shit. Because I am hard you will not like me, but the more you hate me the more you will learn. I am hard but I am fair. Here you are all equally worthless and my orders are to weed out all non hackers that do not deserve to serve in my beloved shinobi core."

When Naruto finished his little speech Sauske snorted and mumbled like a dobe like him could do anything.

Naruto was on the other end of the classroom when he hear someone say that and made his way to where he heard someone speak. "Who said that, who the fuck said that! Who is the slimy little communist shit twinkle toed cock sucker down here that signed his own death warrant?"

Naruto paused for an answer. "Nobody Hugh, the fairy fucking godmother said it, out fucking standing. I will PT (physical train) you till you die I will PT you asses are sucking butter milk."

Naruto grabbed a dark hair kid who had his head down on his desk. "Was it you, you scrounge little fuck." The dark hair kid now had his eyes bulging out from being scared. "No I didn't" but was cut off by Naruto. You little piece of shit you look like a fucking worm, I bet it was you." Again the kid known as Shikimaru denied it.

Sauske figured he had nothing to fear since he was the last Uchia stood up and smirked. Little did he know what awaited him.

Naruto grinned. "well no shit, I admire your honesty, hell I like you, you can come over and fuck my sister." Naruto then socked Sauske in the gut knocking him to his knees. "You little scumbag, I got your name, I got your ass. You will not laugh, you will not cry, you will learn by the numbers I will teach you. Now get up and get on your feet."

Sauske slowly got to his feet, his face mixed with embarrassment and anger and pain.

"Naruto then got in his face, "You had best un-fuck yourself or I will unscrew your head and shit down your neck." The Uchia just stared at him mad.

The whole class, Iruka and all of the other Jonin, including Kakashi, who came into the classroom watched with mild amusement and surprise on how well a speech that was.

Naruto then told them that they were not yet Genin. That test was just to weed out who could not handle being a Genin. Naruto then told them that their Jonin sensei would give them the true test to see if the have what it takes.

Iruka coughed and Naruto turned around and glared at Iruka who took a step back just out of fear then walked to the front of the class.

"Well Naruto, um, thanks for that little speech I think. Now I am pleased you got this far. However Naruto is right. There is still one more test, but with what I have seen I am sure you all will do well."

Naruto rolled his eyes at that

Iruka then continued with the teams. 1-6 unimportant, (does anyone know what happened to them?)

Then he came to the next set of teams.

Team 7- Sauske, Sakura, and Sai which would be a first response team with Kakashi

Team 8- Kiba, Shino, Hinata a tracker team with Kurenai

Team 9- Lee, TenTen and Neji a support team with Gai (team graduated last year)

Team 10- Shikimaru, Choji, and Ino a interrogation/information team with Asuma

The then motioned for the Jonin with him to take their students and take them. Naruto made enough shadow clones to go with them to team introductions.

Naruto stayed to chat with Iruka for a bit.

After his visit Naruto made his way to training ground 44. Naruto was meditating under a waterfall when he got the memories of his clones from the teams.

The next day was when all (except team 9) would do their tests. Teams 1-6 he had a feeling were going to fail, while the others would be a little better, after all, they were just Genin.

The boys would hadn't it no problem, but the three girls of teams 7,8,10 would need extra work.

The first was Sakura. She was a standard fan girl of the Uchia. She gave no attention her other teammate Sai. She had no real talents in fighting, but she kept bragging about being the top kuoichi. Sure she had book smarts, but her skills were dull and needed the most work out of the three.

The next was Hinata. She was good in tijutsu and was a kind person, sometimes to kind. She would also stutter if she got nervous and when he was near her she would get all hot and bothered and he could smell her hormones. He also felt that there was a lot of pressure on her, she would get real happy when he would say something good about her. So he knew she had something for him. So he would help her with her confidence first and then deal with her feelings.

The next girl was Ino. She said that she liked Sauske but kept her eyes on him. She was also book smart, but her ninja stats needed to be worked on. She would smile every time he would talk with her and complement her. Her self esteem was also down some.

So Naruto knew enough about the others to know what to work on.

….

The day after the exams. Teams 1-6 go back while 7-10 pass

Naruto was waiting for team 7 to arrive. When they finally got there, Sauske was sitting on a stump, while Sai was sitting under a tree and Sakura was sitting by Sauske trying to talk to him, asking him out on dates, checking her make up.

An hour later Naruto was getting pissed where was Kakashi?

Eventually Naruto got pissed. He told the three to line up which only Sai stood in front of him while Sauske and Sakura ignored him.

Naruto then unleashed KI (killing intent) on Sakura and Sauske. They froze and looked around to see what was causing it. They finally looked at Naruto who was taping his foot. "Front and center you fuck heads."

They walked over and lined up. Naruto walked in front of the three.

"Alright since I am with you this week and you pathetic excuse of a sensei isn't here, looks like I am taking command.

First things first, like I said, you are amphibian shit. You still have a lot to learn."

Naruto looked at Sai

"You may be a decent ninja for your age, but you still got work to do. You got to open up to your teammates. They are here to help you and so am I."

Naruto then looked at Sakura

"You my dear, got the most amount of work to do. I honestly don't know why they let you pass. You are a fan girl. Tell me, why did you become a ninja?"

Sakura frowned

"I was top Kunoichi of our class. I am smart and I know I can do this, unlike you I know what I'm doing.

I decided to become a ninja because I wanted to show that I am worthy for Sauske."

Naruto shook his head and ported behind Sauske and held a Kunai to his throat.

"Do something Sakura, you want to be there for Sauske, well what are you going to do? You have till the count of five to do something!"

Sakura froze in shock, her mind blanked on all her teaching.

1.….2.…..3….Sakura still didn't move, Sauske was beginning to panic. 4.…..5.

Naruto then threw Sauske on the ground and ported behind Sakura and pulled his finger across her neck "DEAD"

Naruto walked back in front of the group.

"Sakura, you are pathetic, if that was a real life situation, you both would have been dead. Look at Sai, he was ready to jump in and fight for you both."

Sakura looked to see Sai with a kunai ready.

"Sakura, you could have switched yourself with the rock behind me and knocked my out to save Sauske. Being the top of the class means shit in the real world where there is always a chance of dieing.

If you are going to do freeze with Sauske, what will happen when our home is under attacked or your family needs you? Sakura grow up. If you can't handle it, get the fuck out of the shinobi corps. The question Sakura, is what do you want to do? Do you want to become stronger and actually be of use, or wait for someone to save your ass? This is not a game!"

Sakura looked down and thought about it. Naruto was rite, she could have switched with the rock but she blanked. She could have caused Sauske to die and herself. She knew she needed to get better. But was loosing her looks and getting dirty worth it.

She looked at Sauske who was just standing up giving her a glare. She then figured that he would never care for her, but there were others in the village that would if she would care for her.

She also thought about her friendship with Ino and how it ended with her ending it over Sauske.

Well no more, she found her answer.

She looked at Naruto, "I need to get stronger, I realize now that my dream is not going to happen, so it is time for a new one. I need help and if you are still willing to help me to protect my home then I welcome it."

Naruto nodded, "Good, there is hope for you yet." She smiled and nodded her head.

Naruto then came to Sauske

"You…..well were to start?" Sauske grinned thinking he was going to say only good things about him. Oh how wrong he was.

"like I said, you need to get it out of your mind that you are superior to everyone. Yes you are good at ninjutsu and tijutsu but your attitude will get you nowhere.

Say you are surrounded by three bandits and they have Sakura and Sai hostage and demand that you hand them the information what do you do?"

Sauske said that he would use his sharingan on them and finish the mission.

Naruto shook his head. Naruto then went through hand signs and slammed them onto Sauske's eyes.

"I just sealed your eyes. You will not even get a chance to unlock them until I or Kakashi and I both agree you are ready. You are now a normal ninja so you just have your name.

But when you get outside these walls, your name means shit, people will try to kill the last loyal Uchia. Your family was and is nothing but jutsu stealers who steal others hard work. Don't worry, I'll spread word around the village that you can't use your sharingan. You will see the truth. "

Naruto then looked at the three.

"Today we will be doing endurance building. You WILL run jog around the lake till you cant any more. I will do it with you. But stop with you, I already did my daily training."

Naruto had them line up and start them at a speed. Naruto Ran beside them

He had them do a song.

He would start and they would follow.

Naruto got them started

**Naruto**

**Sauske, Sakura, Sai**

Left right left right left right left , Left right left right left right left

Momma and poppa were laying in bed

**Momma and poppa were laying in bed**

Momma rolled over and this is what she said

**Momma rolled over and this is what she said**

Forgive me son

**Forgive me son**

Forgive me son

**Forgive me son**

PT

**PT**

PT

**PT**

Good for you

**Good for you**

Good for me

**Good for me**

Hmm good

**Hmm good**

Up in the morning with the rising sun

**Up in the morning with the rising sun**

Gonna run all day till the runnins done

**Gonna run all day till the runnins done**

The other kages are a son of a bitch

**The other kages are a son of a bitch**

Got the blue ball scratch and a seven year itch

**Got the blue ball scratch and a seven year itch**

That last part made Sakura blush but did it any way.

When they were done with the running, Naruto had them do stretches so not to cramp up.

After that Naruto had them do push ups, jumping jacks, sit ups, pull ups, and lunges. When they asked why they were doing that and not learning ninja stuff Naruto told them that this was to get their stamina up so they could go longer in a fight. They accepted that and got to work.

While they were doing that Naruto sent some clones to get some lunch.

The clone got back an hour later and Kakashi still wasn't there.

When the clone got back they were just finishing up their exercises.

Naruto sat them down and had them eat. Sakura looked a little reluctant and told Naruto that she was on a diet.

Naruto told her that she would work off the food and she needed it for energy. She eventually gave in and ate and she really liked it.

After lunch Naruto had them get into their individual tijutsu stances. Naruto made three clones to work with them. Naruto would personally watch over and give them tips.

After that Naruto had them go through dodge practice where he would throw projectiles at them and they would have to dodge or get hit. Of course they were blunted (at least that is what he told them). They did good, but Sakura got hit a few times which prompted her to do better.

After that Naruto had them work on throwing weapons. They started off not so good, but by the end of the half hour, they were all hitting near the target if not the target itself.

After that Naruto had them work on chackra control. He had them focus their chackra on all over their body such as hands, legs, feet, knees, elbows, head, ass, everywhere.

After that, Naruto asked them if they wanted to call it a day or get a mission. They decided to do a mission. When they got to the missions office, they got a grocery mission. So they got the groceries for the person and finished the mission and got back to the training ground.

Naruto had them do some more stretches when Kakashi finally showed up. By then it was 4 in the afternoon. He gave some excuse and told them that they were going to do some teamwork exercises. Naruto told them to go home and rest for the day and be back the same time the next day.

Naruto told Kakashi that he needs to start taking training them responsibly or stop teaching. Kakashi gave him a lazy wave, waving him off and pulled out his book and started to read it.

By the end of the week Naruto did the same thing for them but had team 7 go till they couldn't go any more. But he had them doing the tree climbing exercise to help their control and build their reserves. Naruto then gave the reins to Kakashi who barley did anything while Naruto was there.

…

Over the next few weeks Naruto did the same thing to the other teams minus team Gai who had things well under control. The only thing Naruto did was help Neji get his fate complex out of his ass and kicked his ass.

Naruto had grown fond of the girls of the teams.

Over the next few months Naruto had gotten Hinata to stop stuttering and help with her confidence and validation with Ino. It turned out that their fathers would only praise them in public but not be in their lives or pay any attention to them. Naruto gave them that feeling of being wanted and became close to him.

So by the third month Naruto had things going smoothly….until Kakashi decided that his team to continue a C rank mission.

…..

Mr. J: cliffhanger

Naruto: I am a good teacher….and I'm good with the ladies

Mr. J: Remember folks, I got a poll up. Should Naruto have a harem?

Well, until next time.

I got some stuff from Full Metal Jacket. Rated R movie, good movie I recommend it


	6. Chapter 6

Mr. J: welcome back

Naruto: (waves)

Mr. J: lets get it on

….

Naruto finished working with team 10 for the week and was going to check to see if there were any quick missions he could do when he heard yelling coming from the Hokages office.

"No more d rank missions, I an Uchia deserve to do better missions so I can get stronger and beat that MAN!"

Naruto knew exactly who it was, he walked past the secretary who was telling him that the hokage was busy at the moment. Naruto ignored her and walked in.

Naruto walked up the Uchia and knocked him on the head. Sauske rubbed his head and glared at him.

"Hokage, I demand you order this ass to unseal my sharingan eyes. I need them to get stronger, do it now."

During this Sakura and Sai were shaking their heads. They knew not to mess with Naruto. Sauske on the other hand, still believed he was a god.

The hokage looked at Naruto and asked if it was true that he sealed the sharingan. Naruto told him that he did it because that eye was nothing but trouble. They stole jutsu that other people work for. They bleed, sweat, and cry for their jutsu and an Uchia can just copy it with no problem.

A lot of clans hated the Uchia for that. Most people who worshiped the Uchia were civilian. Most ninja tolerated them, but with most of them gone, they didn't care.

The hokage nodded and agreed with Naruto witch made the Uchia threatened to leave the village. Naruto knocked him out and tossed him to a corner were a Anbu caught him. The hokage told the Anbu to take him to Ibiki and tell him to interrogate and get Inoichi (Ino's dad) to go through his mind.

The Anbu to do his job and the hokage turned back to Kakashi.

"Learn to control your students better Kakashi, or you will be taking off as their teacher."

Kakashi got scared and told the hokage that he would work on it. Kakashi then asked for a mission when team 10 came in. That is when the Hokage got an idea.

The hokage decided to send team 10 with team 7 on their first C rank mission. Both teams agreed and the hokage told his secretary to send in the client.

In walked a man with some muscle he was older, about 50 or so. He told them that they were going to escort him to his home in wave and he would finish the bridge.

…..

The next day they all met by the north gate and set out on their journey.

On the way the teams were in a protection pattern. Ino, Sakura, and Choji were protecting in a triangle while Shikimaru, Sai was on the sides with Kakashi up front and Asuma in the back while Naruto was in the trees.

…

A few hours later

Naruto noticed a puddle on the road which was suspicious. Naruto knew it hadn't rained for a long time and there were no other puddles in the area. Naruto noticed that Kakashi tensed and so did Asuma.

Naruto noticed that the ginning didn't notice. So he prepared to jump in.

Just as the group passed two chains shot out and wrapped around Kakashi and a Kunai shot out at Asuma. Both hit their marks, however they didn't notice that they ported to the tree line.

Naruto jumped down and got in between the attackers and the genning. He then saw the headbands with a line through it, but what caught his eye was the symbol. It was a Kiri symbol.

Naruto told the team to grab the bridge builder out of there and he would catch up. The team did without hesitation .the same with the two hidden Jonin in the tree line.

When Naruto knew the teams were out of ear shot Naruto got out of his stance which confused the two attackers. Naruto knew who they were because of Mei. They were the demon brothers.

The demon brothers were two chunning who were against the Mizukage. They along with a few others tried to assassinate the Mizukage, but the plan failed causing them to abandon the rebellion and run for their lives

Naruto used a sign language that the rebels used for when they were fighting the war.

One of the brothers stepped up but still on guard. "Who are you and how do you know those signs?"

Naruto took out a scroll and tossed it to the man.

"I am Naruto Uzumaki also known as the bloody fox of the mist. Mei taught me those signs while we were fighting the Mizukage. The war is over, Rebels won, Mei is Mizukage."

The two looked at the seal and it was legit. The war was over. When they red it, they were surprised. It was a full pardon for past crimes against the mist. They would also keep their old rank, but have to once again pledge loyalty to Mist. Both nodded and looked at Naruto.

"Thank you for this knowledge, we have been trying to get money for the rebellion, but now I guess we can keep it. We have two others who are with us. Zabuza the demon of the mist and his apprentice Haku. We will tell them," but was cut off by Naruto telling them that he would deal with them.

The two nodded and jumped off in the direction of Mist. Naruto smiled at helping some fellow rebels and jumped off to join the rest of his team.

…

It must have been a while that Naruto was talking with the two brothers. By the time Naruto caught up with the group, they were fighting Zabuza.

Naruto got there just before Haku was about to step in and help Zabuza. Naruto jumped into the fight and told them to get the bridge builder home. Again, not wanting to waist any more energy agreed and left Naruto and Zabuza with Haku in the trees.

Zabuza was about to attack when Naruto did the hand signs again causing Zabuza to stop. Zabuza signaled Haku to come down.

Naruto tossed Zabuza the scroll which he read.

"So Mei is Mizukage Hugh? Well that works. A full pardon as well and…tacos?"

Naruto shrugged and Zabuza grinned under his bandages on his face. What was said next would define the whole meeting between Zabuza and Naruto.

Zabuza screamed HELL YEA and danced a little causing Haku to face fault and Naruto to sweat drop.

Naruto then told them that the demon brothers were already on their way. Haku was about to leave but Zabuza told her to wait. (yes Haku is a girl, I don't care about what the anime or manga says, it's a girl!)

Zabuza told Naruto that he wanted to kill the person who highbred them to kill the bridge builder. The person was Gato. (not going to get into the info on him).

So they teamed up and destroyed Gato and his mansion. After that they drug his body to the center of town and the citizens went crazy for them both.

A big party was thrown and a good time was had by all. Eventually 2 in the morning came and Zabuza and Haku who was all over Naruto had to go. Naruto told Haku that he would visit Mist soon and kissed her goodbye while Zabuza got a handshake.

When Naruto found his way to the bridge builders house it was 3 A.M. Naruto came upon the house and Asuma was on watch. He saw Naruto and jumped down.

"Naruto were where were you, are you alright…why do you smell like booze?" Naruto smirked and sat down on the steps.

"Azuma my friend….you missed one hell of a party. Blood, gore, a gorgeous girl, it was amazing. Any who, killed Gato, got Zabuza to bail, had a party in town. Well that's the update, you and Kakashi need me any more?"

Asuma shook his head and Naruto headed back to the leaf.

It was 2 in the afternoon when Naruto got back to the leaf. Naruto gave his report to the hokage and left out the part of the group going back to the mist.

Naruto got home and went back to bed, thinking about his little adventure.

…..

Mr. J: sorry for the wait to update

Naruto: nice rime

Mr. J: also, sorry that it wasn't that great of a chapter. I wanted to get you readers something. Its not right to make you wait that long. Again, there is a poll up. Only two people have voted and it is tied. Ill give it till wed the 6th of march. Then go with my gut if things have not changed.

Naruto: it makes no difference to me

Mr. J: again, thank you to everyone who reads my stories, I know they are not that great, but thanks for sticking with me


	7. Chapter 7

Mr. J: your all going to hate this chapter

Naruto: dam right, even I can't believe it. Dam 80's or 70's shows

…

Naruto woke up with a sweat.

"What was that?" Naruto looked around. "Dam, just a dream" he then laid back down and went back to bed.

…

Mr. J: yea, I went there and it is really the end of this story. Sorry for the bad ending.

Naruto: DAM DALLAS….lol


End file.
